FUBAR
by iBravery
Summary: This was a prompt from Tumblr; The boys are playing a drinking game, and it ends up with Louis and Harry having a smutty first time. Larry Stylinson, side Ziam.


**Title:** FUBAR

**Pairing:** Louis/Harry, side Zayn/Liam

**Rating:** Rated R

**Warnings:** Smutty, smut, smut. Along with drinking and cursing.

**Summary:** Prompt from Anon; Some sort of drinking game with the boys that turns into a really smutty first time with Louis and Harry.

**Author's Note:** I just want to say I had A LOT of fun with this. This was actually based off one time I had sex with my, now, ex-boyfriend. Man, now I need a drink. Anyways, HERE YOU GO!

* * *

It started when Niall walk into their shared flat with two large bottles of Vodka, with Zayn and Liam trailing behind him. "Lads, we're getting pissed tonight," the blonde announced, walking straight to Louis' and Harry's dining table, and placing the bottles down.

"We finally got little Li, here, to agree to have a round with us," Zayn added, tossing his arm around Liam's shoulders and grinning widely.

"Sweet," Louis cheered, immediately grabbing five glasses and a carton orange juice, placing them all in the center of the table.

"Go easy on him, Lou," Harry said, as he watched the brunette mixing the drinks. "It's his first time drinking," Harry pointed out when Louis gave him a look of confusion.

Nodding, Louis filled one glass with three-fourths orange juice and one-fourth Vodka, and the other five glasses were half and half.

"Alright, let's get to chuggin'," Niall proclaimed, grabbing one of the half-and-half glasses, the other's following suit. Zayn grabbed the light drink, handing it to Liam. "Don't let it sit on your tongue," he advised, before raising his glass and clinking it.

"Cheers," Louis said, clinking his with Harry's glass. Throwing his arm around the curly-haired brunette, Louis began chugging his.

Half way through, Louis had to stop, the Vodka already making his senses buzz. He had noticed Liam had a sour look on his face and was only taking sips of his drink.

_If only there was a way to make Liam actually drink it_… then it came to him. Running to his room, Louis grabbed a deck of cards from one of the shelves in his dresser, and came back out.

"Fancy a game, anyone," he asked, showing the deck of cards when everyone looked at him in curiosity.

Everyone agreed quickly, and sat around the table, and after he refilled his, Niall's, and Zayn's glass, he shuffled the cards.

"Ever heard of FUBAR, Liam," Louis asked, trying his hardest to focus on the boy he was talking to, but finding it a bit of a task as his vision had already started to swim a bit.

"Can't say I have."

"FUBAR – Fucked Up Beyond All Repair. Basically, you pick a card from the deck, and whatever you get you have to answer a question or do a task," Niall explained, obviously the only one most sober, even though he had cleared one glass. _Damn his Irish blood, and being able to withstand an abnormal amount of alcohol_, Louis thought.

He took a glance at Harry, and Louis could tell the alcohol was starting to affect him as well, even though they hadn't even begun the game. Harry's normally bright green eyes were dark and glassy, his pupils dilated slightly from the Vodka, and a slight blush had formed on his cheeks.

His cheeks always did tint with red when he was drinking, and it was something Louis had always found adorable, not that he'd ever tell.

"Want to go first, Lou," Zayn asked, poking said males rib.

Grinning widely, Louis nodded, and reached for the deck in the middle. Pulling the top card, he placed it in another pile.

"A King – on first draw," Harry stated, his eyes wide in shock. "You do these things on purpose, I swear."

"Yes; I love seeing you drunk beyond recognition," Louis smiled smugly.

"What does a King mean," Liam asked, thoroughly confused why Harry seemed to be slightly annoyed, even if he had meant it in a joking way.

"Waterfall, babe," Zayn said. "You drink until the person on your right stops."

Liam groaned; Zayn was on his right, and that meant the Bradford male wasn't going to stop drinking until his glass was empty – and Louis had just refilled it.

"Ready, lads," Louis asked, grasping his glass. After getting nods from everyone, Louis chugged, trying his damnedest to drink it all, and he almost got there – he only had a quarter left to go – but he couldn't drink anymore as the burning in his throat had become too much, and slammed his glass down, everyone else following suit.

Drinking the rest of his away after a moment, Louis refilled everyone's glass and then sat back down as Harry drew a card.

"Six – um…" Harry tried to think, but it took a while as the alcohol had slowed his thought process.

"What's six," Liam asked, his words coming out in slurs; the alcohol was finally effecting him.

"It's 'I Never.' You have to admit something that you've never done," Zayn explained once again, smiling at how much more adorable Liam seemed to be. Liam's eyes were glassy, eyes slightly hooded giving off the effect that he was tired.

"Got it," Harry shouted abruptly. "I've never had drunken sex."

_Well, that could change_, Louis thought to himself. He just needed to wait until he got the right card…

The game went on for a few more rounds, and Louis finally got the card he was waiting for. "Ten," he announced.

"Ten is dare," Zayn filled Liam in, not giving the boy a chance to ask.

"Harry," Louis said, looking straight at his curly best friend. "I dare you to," he paused for dramatic effect. "Kiss me, like you mean it."

Louis smiled smugly when he saw Harry's eyes widen a considerable amount, and then saw the small nod.

Leaning over, Harry grasped Louis' face in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Harry dove in for the elder's lips. Kissing back immediately, Louis grasped the back of Harry's head, threading his fingers through the curls, deepening the kiss.

Feeling the swipe of tongue on his lower lip and then a soft nibble, Louis opened his mouth and warmly welcomed the youngers tongue, teasing it with his owned for little bit.

"We'll be going now," Louis barely heard Zayn say as he, Liam, and Niall left as quick as possible, but he didn't care. He finally got Harry to kiss him – even if they were both totally plastered.

Pulling back when air became needed, Louis felt Harry's lips attacking his neck and jaw with soft nibbles.

"How was that," Harry murmured, and Louis didn't answer – not with words at least. Grabbing the youngers wrist, Louis dragged him to his bedroom.

Once he got inside, he closed the door, and watched Harry pull his shirt over his head, leaning back against Louis' back, a smirk playing at his lips; Louis felt his cock jump to life.

Pulling his own shirt above his head, Louis climbed on to of Harry, kissing his swollen lips. He could taste the Vodka and orange juice on the others lips.

"Shit, Lou," Harry muttered, arching his back to grind his hips with the others, earning a low groan from Louis at the friction – his pants were becoming unbelievably too tight.

Breaking the kiss again, Louis kissed his way down the others chest, his teeth grazed one his nipples, causing Harry to choke on air and let out a guttural moan when Louis took the nipple in his mouth a lightly sucked, his cock twitching at the sound.

Not leaving the other with no attention, Louis grazed his fingernails over them softly, pinching it softly, and then continued his journey down the long, lean torso, stopping at the top of Harry's jeans.

Thrusting his hips slightly into the others' face, Louis undid the jeans as fast as he possibly could, pulling them down along with Harry's boxers.

"Fuck shit, Styles," Louis muttered as he stared at said males prick – he had seen it before, as Harry had a huge tendency to get naked all the bloody time, but it was different this time. This time, it made Louis' cock grow even more – if that was even possible. It was massively huge – long and thick. Louis ached to have it inside of him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Louis grasped Harry's dick, playing with the head lightly with his thumb, smiling when he heard Harry groan softly.

Deciding to take it a step further, Louis licked a line across the vein on the underside, and when he received another groan, Louis took all of him Harry into his mouth.

"Fucking hell, Louis," Harry said, surprised, digging his hands into the bed sheets, fisting them. Grinning as well as he could, Louis hummed, sending vibrations through Harry's dick, making him groan again.

Louis moved his lips and tongue, mostly playing with the head as it seemed to give Harry the most pleasure; opening his mouth as wide as he could, Louis deep throated Harry, making another sound come from the perfect lips. Using his hands, Louis tugged lightly at Harry's balls.

"Fucking-" Harry started, before sitting up, pulling Louis away from his prick. Kissing him roughly on the lips, Harry switched the roles, making Louis lay on the bed. "I'm going to come inside your perfect arse – not in your mouth," Harry said, making Louis moan from the visual images that came to the forefront of his mind.

Tugging the elder's jeans and boxers down, Harry looked around and noticed there was no lube. "Suck," he said, placing three of his large fingers in front of Louis' face, and Louis didn't object, treating Harry's fingers like they were the curly-haired's prick – his tongue swirling around, applying a generous amount of saliva on them. Harry groaned into Louis' neck as he imagined Louis suck him again, and bit the elder's neck, leaving a purplish mark.

Deciding that there was enough spit on his fingers, Harry pulled them out of Louis' mouth, and placed one digit to his entrance. "It's be uncomfortable at first, then it will hurt for a bit, but I promise to make it as pleasurable as possible," Harry said, looking sincerely into the orbs.

Nodding, Louis felt Harry insert his finger into him – and he was right, it felt uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but squirm his bum a bit. Harry moved the first digit in and out a bit before adding another finger in, hearing a wince from Louis' and saw that he had tensed.

"Don't tense – it will hurt more," Harry said, kissing Louis' lips to try and distract him. When he felt Louis loosen up a bit, he moved his fingers in and out, just as he had with the first finger, but this time he curled his fingers just a bit and, "Harry," Louis shouted from the pleasure. Smirking, Harry added in the third finger, just for extra measure, curling his fingers again, enjoying the sight of watching Louis writhed under him.

"Fucking – Harry," Louis muttered, fisting the sheets from the pleasure. "If you insist," Harry joked, smiling smugly at Louis, who whined when he pulled his fingers out.

Spitting into his hand, Harry did his best to cover his prick before lining himself up with Louis. "You sure about – oh fuck, Lou," Harry moaned out. Louis wasn't one to wait, and instead of answering Harry's question, he thrusted himself down onto Harry's dick, impaling himself, and causing himself to cry out.

Leaning his head on Louis', Harry kissed him fully on the lips, waiting for Louis to adjust. He had planned to go in slowly, as three fingers were much smaller than his prick, but Louis hadn't wanted to wait. It was getting hard – no pun intended – for Harry to keep still so he wouldn't cause any more pain than Louis was already going through, that was why he breathed a sigh of relief when Louis gave him the go ahead to move.

Pulling back, leaving just the tip, and Harry thrusted himself, filling Louis up all the way this time. He continued this a few times, before picking up a bit up speed.

Harry angled himself just to the right, and thrusted back in Louis roughly, enjoying the cry of pleasure that came from the man under him as he hit his prostate and the way he latched onto Harry.

Grinning, Harry picked up more speed and thrusted himself into Louis' prostate over and over again, picking up more speed and hitting the bundle of nerves when Louis ordered him to go 'harder' or 'faster,' reveling in the moans he received.

Harry was so close – the heat building in his stomach becoming almost unbearably tight and the tightness and warmth from being inside Louis was enough to make him come, but he had to see to it that Louis came first, and he could tell the older male was just as close as him.

Reaching in between them, Harry tugged on Louis' cock a few times, Louis letting himself go with a sharp cry, digging his nails into Harry's back on accident, coming all over their stomach and chests.

Letting go of Louis' cock, Harry gripped onto the elder's hips, thrusting himself in and out of the tight and hot bum, going almost animalistic-ally fast, no longer holding back. Harry came groaning into Louis' neck a few moments later, filling the male under him up.

Groaning, Harry pulled out of Louis completely, and turning to lie on his side, next to Louis, who followed suit, facing the curly-haired adult as they slowly came down from their high.

"So, where's this leave us," Louis asked after a moment, his chest still heaving a bit.

"What do you want it to be," Harry asked, playing with Louis' locks of hair.

"I want you to be mine," Louis answered softly.

"Well, I don't know – I normally dine and then shag – ow! Lou," Harry laughed as he has attacked face first with one of Louis' pillows.

"Tosser," Louis muttered, laying back down. Damn, his arse hurt.

Chuckling, Harry grabbed Louis' small hand. "Louis – will you be my boyfriend?"

"Why, Styles, I thought you would never ask," Louis joked, pretending to wipe a tear from his face.

Smiling, Louis placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, and pulled back. "Yes, Harry."

"I just have one thing to say – no more drunken sex," Harry said.

"Why's that?"

"I like to be sober when I fuck you into a mattress."

"…round two," Louis asked, his flicking up with light.

"You bet your sorry arse," Harry grinned, attacking Louis' lips again.


End file.
